Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services for tracking vehicles as they drive along roadways and/or navigate to different destinations, including global positioning system (GPS) based services. For example, a mapping service may collect and process GPS probe data shared during driving of a vehicle to determine the vehicle's location and generate corresponding mapping or routing data. Unfortunately, GPS satellite signals are lost when a vehicle travels into tunnels or underground roadways. Resultantly, services that rely on the analysis of this GPS probe data for navigation processing are unable to determine the speed of vehicles or access real-time traffic conditions as vehicles travel through tunnels.